Sunking's return
by Skingmoon
Summary: Le Roi Soleil n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Trahis en Azeroth par les humains, en Outreterre par les siens, mis à mort par les forces du Soleil-Brisé ; une alliance impromptue de Sin'Dorei et de Draeneis ; le prince héritier de Quel'Thalas s'est éteint avec la rage au ventre, une haine viscérale pour autrui. Une seconde chance qui débute pour le Roi Soleil, avec la Lune.


_Les yeux de Tyrande ne quittent pas le sol, alors que les cris sont de plus en plus forts. C'est sa faute. Elle est responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Sans elle, Kael'thas serait vivant. Quel'Thas resplendirait ! Pourquoi avait-elle tourné le dos au peuple des elfes ? Traîtresse ! Garce ! Salope ! Les insultes fusent dans la salle royale. Le trône, éternellement vide, laisse place à Lor'Themar, à Rommath et a Halduron. Autour de la pièce, sur les balcons, la noblesse fustige la "garce". _

_Le régent officiel n'apprécie pas la vue de cette elfe tabassée et tenue en chaînes… Mais il ne décide pas vraiment. Avec le décès récent de sa bien aimée, la poigne d'acier du Seigneur Vranesh avait remplacé la relative lucidité de la matronne._

**Rommath… vous étiez la. Je n'ai pas tourné le dos a Kael…**

_Les yeux perçants de l'Archimage se plissent devant la prêtresse. La pièce devenait un vrai brouhaha de haine… Alors que les trois hommes quittent la vision défaite de Tyrande pour l'ombre qui se tient derrière elle._

*/**/**/*/

Le prince elfique était épuisé, comme ses hommes… Comme les vestiges de sa nation qui avait pu le suivre, restes parsemés d'un pays brisé par le Fléau.

Un soldat a l'armure cabossé retire son heaume tâché de sang, qu'il tient sous le bras.

**Mon prince. Il faut s'arrêter, laisser du temps aux hommes, aux bêtes… **

**Nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter. Je ne retiendrai pas ces bêtes immondes éternellement. Ma magie s'épuise…**

Le soldat, d'un bond, enfile a nouveau son casque en tirant son épée. Des étrangers, dans cette ruine qui sert de campement de fortune. Des elfes… Lointains cousins.

Kael'thas dépasse son lieutenant, reconnaissant très facilement ces cousines Kal'Dorei. Surtout l'une d'elle.

**Ishnu'dal Dieb, Dame Murmevent. Je suis le prince Kael'Thas. Je ne saurai vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans ces terres mourantes.**

Il fallait retourner derrière les lignes, a tout prix, auprès de l'Alliance. Les assauts des morts grignotaient son courage et sa magie. Alors Tyrande lui tendit une main charitable, suivi d'un sourire plus doux qu'un rayon de lune.

Les forces Kal'Dorei et Quel'Dorei firent front ensemble pendant plusieurs jours. La rivière n'était plus très loin, ni l'Alliance. Le prince, assis sur un rondin de bois, observait ses mains tremblantes. Ce n'était pas son genre, non, mais… Depuis la mort du légendaire Anasterian, la chute de Quel'Thas, le Fléau… La vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait pas cesser de trembler. Ses veines font couler le poison du manque de Mana dans tout son corps. Elles le brûlent un peu plus chaque jour, au vu de sa consommation hallucinante. Son peuple souffre de la même faim, de la soif de Mana.

Le prince inspire l'air de la nuit, clairsemé d'une odeur de sang ferreux, de mort lointaine, de douleurs. Il sert les poings en se relevant, pour faire face a Maiev. Son casque en main, sa chevelure cascade dans son dos. Son regard sévère darde le jeune prince.

**Nous perdons du temps a cause de vous, Kael'thas. J'espère que votre aide sera conséquente pour trouver le traître.**

Le prince ne lui fit pas le plaisir de répondre. Il soutint le regard de la Kal'Dorei, surprise d'être plus petite que le grand elfe. La gardienne se rapproche d'un pas et lève le menton face a lui.

**Je te trouve bien fier pour un prince en déroute. Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'importance de notre quête et-...**

Ce manque de respect pesait de plus en plus sur ses épaules, mais Kael'thas n'osait rien dire. C'est Tyrande qui chassa la furie vengeresse, tendant un bol du même ragoût que les soldats. C'est a contrecœur qu'il s'en nourrit, avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains. Tout cela, c'était si loin du faste de sa vie a Dalaran. A Quel'Thalas. Tyrande se penche sur le jeune prince, laissant une main tombée sur son épaule.

_Les temps sont durs, mon prince, mais votre peuple a besoin de vous voir garder la tête haute. Vous êtes tout ce qui lui reste._

La voix de la gardienne est acide, désagréable au possible avec son ton dédaigneux. Celle de la prêtresse est un doux nectar sucré dont on ne cesserait de s'abreuver. Ses yeux croisent ceux devenus ternes du prince pendant un long moment avant de se redresser. Kael'thas, lui, rejoint ses hommes et son peuple brisé. Quelques heures plus tard a peine, Tyrande disparaît dans les flots de la rivière. Maiev l'annonce morte a son époux, a Illidan, a tout le monde. Ce n'est que le futur Roi Soleil qui dément la situation auprès de Malfurion.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Tyrande redresse la tête, terrifiée face a l'Archimage qui sert les poings. Depuis la chute de Teldrassil, ce cauchemars était devenu invivable pour elle. Mais cette voix, dans son dos…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Maiev se saisit du Sin'Dorei nouvellement proclamé pour le coller contre un arbre.

**De quel droit, chien immonde ?! Je t'avais dit de la fermer.**

Kael'thas n'en pouvait plus, les veines en feu, les nerfs a vifs, l'esprit en sang. Il enroule ses doigts autour de la gorge de la gardienne qu'il remplace contre le tronc d'arbre.

**Parlez a vos mâles comme vous le souhaitez, mais les Sin'Dorei ne sont pas de ce genre la. Gardez votre poison pour vous, Maiev, vous me faites perdre patience.**

Ses doigts laissèrent une marque profonde sur le cou de la gardienne, alors que le prince agressif retournait auprès des siens…

Illidan disparaissait au travers d'un portail avec Maiev et sa troupe. Les derniers Kal'Dorei empactent leurs affaires, les Sin'Dorei se dirigent vers la ligne de l'Alliance.

Tyrande lève a peine les yeux vers le Sin'Dorei dont le visage s'est fermé, dont les yeux sont ternes, les traits tirés.

**_Vous avez besoin de repos… _**

_J'ai besoin de vengeance. D'un abri pour mon peuple. Nous devons finir cette guerre._

**La vengeance ? Regardez Maiev. Pensez a votre peuple, Kael'Thas.**

**Et où irons nous ? Chez les hommes, perfides ? Chez les nains, loin de nos forêts ? Chez vous, ma dame ?**

Ma dame. Elle doit bien avouer aimer être appelée ainsi, la Dame.

**Tous ne peuvent pas s'y opposer. Vous êtes comme des frères. Des cousins, éloignés.**

**Très éloignés, oui.**

L'esprit du prince divaguait pour trouver une manière de continuer a l'entendre parler, pour la retenir un peu plus. Tyrande finit par détourner le regard, non sans hésitation, songeant pendant quelques secondes a autre chose.

**Quand tout sera terminé, venez a Quel'Thalas. Je vous offrirai un accueil plus chaleureux que celui que vous avez reçu, peut-être même une danse pour vous remercier.**

Tyrande laissa filer un petit rire malicieux, surprise de la proposition, non sans être intéressée. La scène ne manquerait que d'un baiser volé, qui ne se trouve que dans le regard envieux du prince et celui fuyant de la prêtresse qui retrouve son époux.

Mais peu de temps après…

*/*/*/*/*/*

La voix s'interrompit avant de reprendre, moins fort, alors que l'Assemblée s'était figée.

**_Peu de temps après, c'était la prison. Les Hommes. Garithos. Les nagas. Vash'j. Illidan. Draenor. Les Solfufies. Le Puit du Soleil… _**

Tyrande levait les yeux vers l'ombre qui se dessinait devant elle. L'ombre d'un grand Sin'Dorei athlétique, rejoint par Lor'Themar qui n'en revenait pas _son œil._ Les cris s'étaient mus en un silence de plomb. Comment était-ce possible ? Qui, a Quel'Thalas, pouvait réaliser un tel miracle ?! Enfin, est-ce bien un miracle ? Le Roi Soleil, détrôné de l'Outreterre, empoigne brusquement Tyrande par le bras pour la relever. Vranesh ne bronche pas, détaillant l'homme a moitié nue, encore trempée. Le portail magique, a l'entrée de la pièce, se referme sur la vision de quelques elfes, d'un immense draenei, du puits.

Kael'thas passe une main dans ses cheveux trempées.

Retirez ces chaînes immédiatement, bande d'imbéciles. Apportez lui des vêtements.

La prêtresse se voyait déjà lynchée dans toute la ville. Plus que jamais, le défunt et pourtant bien vivant prince a l'air d'un libérateur. Tyrande prend une profonde inspiration pour retrouver son calme devant Kael'Thas. Elle ne dit mot, perplexe devant cette vision.

D'un simple geste impérieux, il dissipa une partie de l'Assemblée pour disparaître avec quelques soldats, le trio et la prêtresse dans une salle arrière.

**_Kael, mon ami, comment ? Est-ce bien toi ?_**

**_Pour ce qui est de comment… Tu poseras la question a Velen, pour plus d'informations. Tout est encore très flou… Draenor, la terrasse des magistères, Kil'Jaeden… Je me suis fait flouer par cette soif insatiable. Pour ce qui est du pourquoi, il faudra la aussi lui demander._**

Personne n'en revenait. Quelle étrange décision, quelle improbable choix que de ramener a la vie cet homme. Kael'Thas n'était pas un homme bon, ça non. Orgueilleux, pervers, avide de pouvoirs et de conquêtes… Mais aussi incroyablement puissant, fier de sa patrie et dévoué. Lavé de corruption et rassasié a jamais de magie, c'était une nouvelle chance pour lui.

Tyrande ne quittait pas des yeux le prince, dont le chevelure blonde cascadait jusqu'aux homoplates. Ses yeux avaient pris la teinte du Puits du Soleil eux aussi.

**Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour.**

**Moi non plus, ma Dame, notamment dans ces conditions.**

Elle lui sourit, mais lui restait de marbre. Le prince enfila quelques vêtements rapportaient a la hâte, comme Tyrande qui se glissa dans une robe thalassienne, de Bordeaux et d'or. Les Sin'Dorei sont amoureux de ce mélange depuis toujours et il en est presque de notoriété que cela a plus d'impact sur eux que d'être juste "_catchy"_.

Soulagée dans un premier temps, Tyrande sentit un nouveau frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Le regard neutre du prince était devenu plus sévère, voir agressif. Une longue réprimande s'ensuivit pour Rommath, évidemment, dont le zèle était plus que mal placé dernièrement. Lor'Themar ? Trop laxiste. Halduron ? Trop faible.

Puis vint son tour a elle.

**Est-ce que tu imagines, dis moi, ce que j'ai pu ressentir ? Je suis retourné auprès de l'Alliance car TU m'en avais convaincu. Mais les humains sont tous perfides, j'ai eu tort de te croire. Où étais-tu, quand j'étais emprisonné ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis ? Rien fait ?! **

**Je… je ne le savais pas. Personne ne le savait.**

**Foutaise. Tu me prends pour un abruti, Kal'Dorei ? Vraiment ?**

**Kael, comment peux-tu penser ça ? J'ai toujours cherché à tendre la main à ton peuple.**

**Mais tu n'as pas sourcillé a ma disparition, alors que je n'ai pas douté de toi lorsque tu as disparu dans les eaux de la rivière. Tu as laissé mon peuple souffrir ! Et pourquoi ? Ce vieux mangeur d'herbes sénile ?!**

Le ton de l'elfe de sang s'enflamme alors qu'il perd sa contenance.

**As tu seulement une idée de ce que j'ai du faire pour les miens ?! J'ai tout sacrifié ! Tout ! Ma gloire, mon honneur, mon sang ! Jusqu'à ma vie ! Était-il trop naïf de croire que la générosité des Kal'Dorei sauverait mon peuple ? Qu'une main tendue était trop espérée ?**

Tyrande était figée, terrifiée devant cette rage subite typique du caractère sanguin du prince. Aussi vite qu'elle était venue, la colère du prince se dissipe alors qu'il se détourne d'elle. Rommath s'empresse de vouloir la faire emprisonner a nouveau, mais l'Archimage est chassé d'un geste rageur.

La prêtresse reste silencieuse un moment durant, observant son reflet dans un des miroirs. Était-ce une manière de l'humilier, cette robe de velours rouge sombre brodé d'or ? Elle qui est un mélange de sobriété dans ses tenues immaculées ne se reconnaît pas dans ces couleurs. Tyrande se rapproche finalement du prince en posant une main sur son épaule, de côté.

**Si j'avais eu le moindre écho de ce qui était fait dans l'Alliance a ce moment là, je serai intervenue. Je t'implore de bien vouloir me croire. Malfurion n'aurait pas toléré ce genre de chose.**

**Ne parle pas de ce minable ici. Je ne veux rien entendre d'un lâche comme lui.**

Kael'Thas soupire alors que son sang bouillonne encore une fois. Malfurion. C'était lui, finalement, le responsable. Sans ce pouilleux, Tyrande serait peut être restée avec sa troupe. Sans Malfurion dans les parages… Ses yeux brillants et dorés plongent dans ceux de la prêtresse.

**Teldrassil est en flammes. Tu n'as plus de foyer… ou a peine. C'est a ton tour d'être en exode. Contrairement a l'égoïsme dont a fait preuve ton époux, les terres de Quel'Thalas seront ouvertes aux Kal'Dorei.**

Elle n'en revenait pas. Qui pouvait attendre ça, surtout de lui ? Qu'est ce que Velen ou Yrel ont bien pu dire au prince colérique pour en venir à une décision pareille ?

Assommée par la décision du prince, Lor'Themar et Halduron se regardèrent perplexes. Quel'Thalas n'aurait pas assez de vivres pour accueillir tous ces gens… Évidemment, les homme ne diraient jamais non à pouvoir passer du temps avec leurs cousines de la nuit dont ils sont très friands, surtout loin des champs de batailles… Mais la situation est tout de même bien différente. Quel'Thalas n'est juste pas faite pour être une terre d'accueil.

La journée s'épuise tandis que le soleil se noie derrière l'océan. Kael'Thas repose sur le balcon de la chambre royale de Lune d'Argent, les yeux tournées vers l'horizon.

**Je sais ce que j'ai fait, une fois en Outreterre, je m'en souviens très bien. Mais c'est pourtant totalement flou, comme si je n'étais plus maître de moi. Le mage de sang Kael'Thas Haut-Soleil privé de son libre arbitre par sa soif de magie. Mais où étaient ceux que je proclamai amis par le passé ? Loin de la corruption… Jaina, le Kirin'Tor, les Coursevents. Vous, madame.**

Tyrande reste un moment a l'entrée de la pièce. Le doute la ronge un moment alors qu'elle s'approche, cherchant ses mots.

**Nous avions notre propre guerre… la Horde.**

**La Horde… Je n'en reviens pas que notre race soit affiliée à ces bêtes répugnantes. Nous avons toujours combattus avec les hommes, avec les nains … Et voilà que Lor'Themar cherche le support des Orcs, qu'il lèche les bottes de Sylvanas maintenant.**

**Vous étiez seuls… Vous aviez besoin d'aide.**

Le jeune prince, phénix revenu encore une fois d'entre les morts, relève la tête et le buste de la rembarde.

**Nous étions seuls.**

Tyrande s'était rapprochée, Kael'Thas de même. Le Sin'Dorei toisa la Kal'Dorei, le soleil couchant derrière le prince dévorant la pale lueur lunaire des yeux de Tyrande.

**Mais maintenant, je peux compter sur toi. Sur les tiens.**

**Il faut encore en parler avec Mal…**

Tyrande s'était arrêtée au milieu de sa phrase, pris d'un doute encore une fois. L'ambiance de Quel'Thas pèse un peu sur son esprit, comme les regards profonds du bien trop beau prince, les parfums envoûtants du palais et sa propre fatigue mentale. L'hésitation grandissante allait de peur avec un certain doute auprès du Sin'Dorei. Il fit quelques pas vers elle, qui recula en baissant la tête. Malfurion. Malfurion. Malfurion. La prêtresse faisait tout pour tambouriner le nom de son époux dans sa tête, sans grand succès.

**Vous avez peur de moi, Ma Dame ?**

**Je… N'ai pas de raison de vous craindre. Ai-je tord ?**

**Non. Mais vous reculez quand même.**

**Et vous avancez. Que voulez-vous, Kael ?**

**La même chose que vous.**

**Je. Je ne pense pas que ça soit le cas…**

Les yeux plissés de Kael'Thas étaient prêt a percer l'âme de la prêtresse qui se détourna subitement du Sin'Dorei. Malfurion. Elle ne devait pas ne pas y penser.

**Je … je voulai te-vous prévenir qu'un groupe des miens sera aux portes de la ville d'ici quelques jours, tout au plus, afin de discuter avec vous.**

**Évidemment.**

La main de Kael'Thas vint trouver dans un geste vif l'arrière train de la prêtresse dont le sursaut ne l'empêcha pas d'être épingler contre la porte que le prince fermait derrière elle. Ce coup de chaud n'aida pas aux deux esprits a rester clair. Ce moment dura très longtemps, presque une éternité, dans un silence pesant… Puis les deux paires de lèvres se retrouvèrent dans un échange brûlant et ardent, un baiser qui aurait pu avoir lieux plusieurs dizaines d'années en arrière. Les secondes défilent en même temps que les mains du prince sur le corps de la prêtresse, qui s'enivre du parfum du péché avec lui.

Les coeurs battent à l'unisson alors que les lèvres ne se quittent qu'à peine pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce plaisir défendu est un baume de plaisir pour l'esprit meurtrie de Tyrande, alors que le prince goute a des sensations oubliées depuis sa _mort_. Le baiser est rompu par l'arrivée de quelques servants, annonçant que la délégation de Velen était arrivée.


End file.
